


The Lady of Consuegra

by regnumveritatis



Series: There is no such thing as "too much Luke/Rey"! [10]
Category: 11th Century CE RPF, Sorta - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Al-Andalus, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Artoo is an elephant, BAMF Rey, Chivalry, Cultural Differences, Death Threats, F/M, Good Parent Han Solo, Harems, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Latin, Literature, Medieval Medicine, Multi, Nobility, POV Poe Dameron, POV Rey (Star Wars), Politics, Religious Discussion, Roman Catholicism, Sexual Inexperience, Threepio is a eunuch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regnumveritatis/pseuds/regnumveritatis
Summary: Yet another idea that most people might not think works for this pairing so fingers crossed that it will. Please give it a shot.





	The Lady of Consuegra

August 15, Castle of Consuegra, (Kingdom of Castille*), Rey's POV

When the shrieking crowds of the wretched infidels come to their gates it is no surprise her recently deceased uncle's name trails upon the lips of every man, woman and child. El Cid had been the great defender of Christianity across the decades, the figure whose valour and chivalry were such that even the most heathen composed songs of his prowess. Even in death Rodrigo Diaz had won one final battle as her aunt Jimena tied the legendary knight's fresh corpse, thus inspiring the men to move onward in the defense of Castile from the Almoravids. With her uncle gone the realms are vulnerable, no sooner had they begun to cry in the streets of Valencia the Muslims plotted to retake what was restored during his lifetime. 'It almost gladdens me to know the taifas* had been overrun and conquered by those whom they hired for protection against us, no fairer taste of one's own medicine was ever served.' Lady Rosario Ederne Diaz  (or 'Rey as her uncle used to call her, stating that she and the princess Urraca were more alike a true king than the horrid Infantes of Carrion who made fools themselves in that incident with his lion, never mind the whole mess they forced on her cousins later. Thank God uncle Rodrigo killed them afterwards) does not utter his name in fear, though she admits his spiritual intervention would be of great help after eight days of siege. 

'Perhaps I'd be more inclined to say his name were the ladies of this territory more inclined as those of Leon or the Aragonese borders*. It seems the mountain isolations of the Castilians has led them to the delusion that women must place the whole of their protection on the menfolk. No wonder cousin Diego was forced to send me female chainmail from our home. These poor ladies keep whimpering in fear of the infidels cause no one taught them to wield a sword, though I suppose a good pair of long bone sewing needles could work for assault in dire need.' Her handmaiden keeps trembling as Lady Diaz raises her arm to have her arming shirt placed. The padded garment's hardly touched her shoulders when the girl falls on her knees. 

Sweet and gentle Maria sobs into what would have been the hem of her skirt had she not cut it off so the more knowledgeable Moors wouldn't see Lady Diaz but instead the avid pupil of El Cid Campeador. "Please My Lady, let the menfolk fight on their own and retire to the chapel with the rest of us. We'll be safer under our Lord Christ's roof."

Her words are well-meant she knows, but Rey cannot help feel insulted at the child's suggestion. "Never mention this again. It is the duty of all Catholics trained in battle to take up arms against the enemy of our faith, to keep and defend it with our lives if need be. None have trained thee and so thine support must be made in prayer but it is bastardly should I who am skilled did not aid in the field."

Maria nods solemnly, taking care to hide her Mistress's maroon braids as the arming cap is adjusted. The hauberk falls gracefully, thousands of iron rings craftily linked together cover her chest, knees and arms down to the elbow. Her belt and additional pad depicting the family coat of arms Lady Rosario fastens herself, aware Maria has not the slightest notion on how to do so properly. Her iron helmet gleams in the dim light shining through the walls, its domed head reflecting her face which she thinks won't be too noticeably feminine. Maria ties a shield-shaped pendant of St James the Greater around her sword arm, the shell and fishing hook betwixt a sword comforting as the girl races out to reach the chapel.

Rey is welcomed by her little cousin who's not yet reached his full height. His smile is pure and innocent, she knows it will die whether they break the siege or not.

The twelve year old hugs her and blushes a bit when she kneels and kisses him on the cheek. "Come Rosario, with you here it'll be as if I am father and you are Infanta Urraca. Poe can be Alfonso, but better King Alfonso and not our Prince Consort. If fate's just then that dunce will die after fathering the next king and never wear the Castilian or Leonese crowns."

Recognizing his attempt at chivalric fantasy for a release of humor rather than failure to recognize the dire situation, Rey nods sweetly at him and lets go of his arm to accepts the holy sacrament Father Ezequiel is bequeathing for soldiers entering the turrets where the Infidel's arrows and fire may strike. 'Salve Regina, mater Deo. Ora pro nobis peccatoribus. Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae. Amen'.

 

* * *

August 17, outer walls of Consuegra, Poe's POV

Cathedrals hammering their copper bells' indicates the Maghrib's end. The foreign prayer of their invaders sound out, closing both the time of truce* and the sun's roam across the earth. Such a pity to see the glory of dusk and dread its arrival rather than enjoy the crisp evening breeze. Hundreds of arrows whistle through the air, absorbing the scarce light left from the day as night comes not in gentle color shifts but screams of death as soldiers tumble into their deaths once the arrows fall. The Muslims wheel their stair contraption over, having used a few of their battering rams as wood to cross the moat. Retaliation is carried out by flaming arrows on their own side, older men breathing in 'the perfume of burnt Muslims' as their bodies sink in the fetid waters or men yell as the ghastly combination of flames and metal engulf them. Will he and his cousins ever speak of rivals' death in so jovial a tone? This fight is for their country, for the honor of God which the Infidel mercenaries besmirched as they broke their word and established their blood-held Empire. But for Perseo Emiliano Dameron ('Poe' for short) there's no pleasure, simply the weight of responsibility tied with the hope his generation will be the last to grow up knowing your home can be invaded at any moment.

His Rosario empties the laden pots and pans through the murder's hole. Boiling water flows through the ceiling which the Infidels had started to climb, quick writhes of pain follow their descent as Rey trades her pans to join him with a bow. Her arrows are swift (though not matching his own) but he knows she'd prefer facing her foes with sword and shield in hand. 'If the looks on the older men's eyebrows is anything to go by, she'll get her wish sooner than wanted.' Eventually they run out of arrows, lack of resources has him kneeling over the body of a fellow Christian to collect the much-needed weapons. All the while he mentally begs forgiveness at the violation of the dead's respect. It seems like they've taken down an entire legion of the Almoravids but still they persist in this attack just as they have for the last ten days. 'Infante Urraca of Leon is still battling the Sultan of Zaragoza and her husband Prince consort Alfonso proves his incompetence by preferring his guard of 200 men we could have used to defend ourselves. Castile's king is stricken with fever and Aragon's army struggles for control of Sicily. No one's riding out to save is the way El Cid used to. These halls shall prove our tombs-'

In what is the best surprise of this whole ill-luck ridden week Rosario stops his grim thoughts by kissing him softly on the lips. She tastes of salt and moonlight and honey, the taste of dreams fate denies. It brings a wickedly devious grin to his face. "Careful Rosario, a few more of those and they'll say you've bewitched me."

Her smile is tired, more for reassurance than any personal joy. "At this rate our men might justify finding a real witch to slay these infidels. Half the army convinced by now the Moors have signed a pact with the Devil."

He casts a glance at her 12 year old cousin Diego, only son of Hispania's great champion. Presently Lord Diaz is having his uncle's sword, the almost legendary Tizona, blessed for battle. A clear sign the child is sadly aware the castle will be breached soon enough. The boy has won many of the men over by his clever distribution of the rations within the castle & his uninterrupted presence on the warring side of this conflict but Poe can't help think he's not fully prepared for this role. ''Diego is too young. Alfonso should have permitted that you or I  fight in his stead.''

Rey's look is one of resignation. "He has the higher bloodline and if El Cid's son refuses they would take for granted the battle is a lost cause."

Conferring her assessment, he nods. "It doesn't change the fact he's still a child. A brave and loyal child but a child nonetheless."  
  
Their conversation is cut short by the loud bashing of the gateway door. Loud, ominous thumps like the hooves of Death, most dreaded of the Revelation's horsemen. Soldiers begin blocking the door with chairs, tables and any heavy objects they find. Even one of the Holy statues is used in its defense, though the altar boy who placed it in the pile quickly kisses its feet in clemency. Rey puts on her helmet, clasping young Diego's shoulder as the whole army kneels to hear the priest with a sword placed on one side of his belt and the rosary in the other. The boy holds the banner of Castile, its triple-towered golden castle marking him out as the most important bannerman. Father Ezequiel's sign of the cross links in time with the banging in a morbidly fascinating way but the clergyman never lets any discomfort or sign of fear mark his face. 

"Benedictus dominus Iesus, lux de terra. Flamma non tangit ingeri Nostro refusus pectori. Christum Regem, et Salvatoris mundi, ut tu facis spondemus nos honorem, fides, et facta est tibi gloria omnibus praedicate.

Adjuva nos habere vires fiducia et veritatem semper stetit. Neque umquam nos languescimus tarditatem iter victoriam consiliis et animas nostras.

Polliceri deditionem nostram nos cor nostrum: et omnia, quae habemus partiamur, ut impeditos esse liberum, ut diximus permanere in eo nullam causam via ad portas Novae paradísi coronávit eum. Non amo te, carissime Jesum, dilectum Salvator et Redemptor.

Unimus, tum nos sumus in corpore, mente et animo in sacrum Cor tuum. Effundam super nos tua gratia Ex. Et operiet nos ignominia tua Pretiosissimum Redemptoris Sanguinem; et repleti sunt ut animos et diliget te Dominus in die et veritas stabit regnum Dei Novi tua.

Amen.*"

The litany of Amen is followed by the cluttered chainmail rising as each knight (and yes, Rey goddamn counts as a Knight) rises and unsheathes their sword. _Domine Iesu, dimitte mihi opus facere die_ _mihi._ Prayer done, he rises to face the horde of infidels. Sword up high as unholy screams emerge from the would be defilers of Hispania, each blow of the battering ram bringing them closer to confrontation. 

"For Santiago, for king Alfonso and for the Christian faith!!!''

The army roars as the door is smashed and the Infidels spill into the reception hall. 

**Author's Note:**

> *In the early 9th century due to the Germanic system of inheritance Leon and Castile were divided into separate kingdoms so that both son and daughter of the king could inherit. This separation would last until the reign of Alfonso VIII who united the lands again.  
> *The Almoravid mercenaries were originally hired by some of the Taifas for protection against the strengthening Christian Kingdoms but after seeing their 'complete disregard for the Holy Laws'(citing for example, the fact women didn't wear head coverings) they took control of the Occidental region with their armies.   
> *It was common of Leonese and Aragonese women to fight in battle beside or in place of their husbands till the 14th century, some historians belive this is due to Aragon's contact with Vikings in the Mediterranean but others credit it to Íñigo Arista of Pamplona(founder of Vasque independence from Moors and supporter of the Aragonese crown)'s efforts in the 9th century to have women trained in arms 'so that if the infidels attempt to fill their unclean harems with our women they will instead fill our homes with their corpses'.  
> *During the first Crusade it was established that both sides were forbidden from attacking one another at times of prayer, when the Reconquista in Spain was declared a crusade as well the Christian monarchs, the Taifas and later the Almoravids were made to respect this rule under orders of the Papal States and Mecca respectively.  
> *Prayer for victory of the attacked Church as edited in the 1st Crusade, popularized in Hispania during the Reconquista period.  
> *Domine Iesu, dimitte mihi opus facere die mihi: latin for 'Lord Jesus, forgive me the work I must do this day.'  
> Hands out tin cup: comments please?


End file.
